El primer discípulo de Mikey
by jikigane
Summary: Mikey después de conocer a su amiga Jane decide entrenarla porque ve grandes dotes marciales en ella, Rafa se burla de la nueva amiga de Mikey sin conocerla pero su opinión cambia drásticamente cuando la ve por primera vez provocando una incómoda situación.
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

El primer discípulo de Mikey

N.A: Esta historia continúa con la historia de _"Michelangelo presenta las aventuras de tortumosca" _así que si quieres entender ve y lee el anterior fic; debido a la sugerencia de una lectora decidí cambiar mi estilo de narración para mejorar y que la lectura sea más fácil y amena, en cuanto a la ortografía no prometo nada porque aunque escriba en Word hay veces en que el corrector ortográfico no hace honor a su nombre y no corrige nada, así que en cuanto a eso se trata me tendrán que disculpar en serio, jamás fui un modelo de estudiante en la ortografía y lo que se le relacione, sin más que decir ahí les va el fic y avísenme si es que no entienden la narración, yo tratare de mejorarla y corregirla.

Narración: "blablablabla"

Dialogo: "**blablablabla"**

Pensamiento: _"__**blablablabla**__"_

Narración desde una perspectiva:_ "blablablabla"_

Esta historia relatara como Mikey después de conocer a su amiga Jane y convertirla en su compañera de lucha contra el crimen decide entrenarla porque ve grandes dotes marciales en ella, Rafa se burla de ellos porque le parece estúpido la forma como salen a combatir el crimen y juzga a la amiga de Mikey sin conocerla en persona, cambian drásticamente su opinión de ella cuando la lleva a la guarida provocando una incómoda situación.

_Desde la perspectiva de Mikey _

Habia pasado ya un mes desde que conocí a mi querida amiga Jane, salíamos casi todas las noches a combatir maleantes, habia veces en las que tenía que ayudarla ya que no sabía nada de artes marciales, no pasaba a mayores ya que todos los tipejos con los que luchábamos eran simples ladrones, lo máximo que pasaba era que trataban de propasarse de ella, pero por supuesto después de rescatarla de su apuro machacaba a goles al tipo que la deshonro, después de eso todo normal y corriente, nos reuníamos todas las noches que ella podía ya que la convencí de que regrese a la escuela, le dije que ahí tenía una buena amiga con la que podía contar si se sentía sola, debido a su no tan buen rendimiento le asignaron a April como tutora, por no decirles que a Donnie le maravillo la idea de que hubiera un tercero cuidando a su "princesa"… cielos pobre Donnie, ejem como decía, las cosas con Jane iban de maravilla, en esta noche estábamos combatiendo el crimen como de costumbre, todo como siempre, llevábamos nuestros disfraces mientras corríamos por los callejones obscuros, de pronto escuchamos los gritos de una mujer que era acosada, Jane corrió en su rescate sin pensar siquiera que eran más de 9 gorilas, ella era fuerte pero bueno pfff admitámoslo, ¿una mujer contra 9 mastodontes? Como diría Raph, ¿Eres idiota?

**-Jane ¿Qué haces?-**

**-¿Qué crees? Voy a salvar a la mujer, no puedo permitir que le pase nada- **

dijo Jane mientras se tiraba tontamente hacia las escaleras

**-¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡NO VES QUE SON UNA TURBA DE GORILAS!?-**

**-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES MIKEY!-**

**-**_**Oh cielos no puede ser, de todas las mujeres tuve que toparme con la imprudente-**_

Jane corrió sin pensar en nada y cuando la vieron por supuesto que se metió en líos

**-¡HAHAHA! Miren chicos, gatubela vino al rescate- **

El líder de todos ellos grito mientras sus subordinados reían a carcajadas, se abalanzaron sin pensarlo sobre ella, dio a la mujer la orden de escapar mientras ella entretenía a los maleantes, pudo con 2 pero no más de eso, mi pobre amiga, si no le ayudo de seguro que me la rompen.

**-¡MAS VALE QUE SUELTEN A JANE!-**

**-¿Si no que harás fenómeno?- **

- **¡TE ENFRENTARAS A LA IRA DE TORTUMOSCA!**

**- ¿Tortu qué? Cada día salen tipos más raros-**

Uno de sus subordinados hablo mientras esperaba la orden de su líder para atacar, Jane estaba cautiva por uno de ellos, la pobre pataleaba y luchaba pero no valía de nada, se abalanzaron y me atacaron jejejeje pero no pudieron contra la furia de mis nunchakus, el que tenía a Jane atrapada tembló ante mi poder jejeje que genial y fuerte soy, no seré le mas fuerte de mis hermanos pero sin duda ningún humano común y corriente podrá derrotarme, aquel tipejo dudo soltando a Jane y está aprovechando le propino un buen golpe en el estómago, ella tiene una fuerza descomunal, ouch pobre infeliz deberás, lo dejamos inconsciente y los dos nos dirigimos hacia los tejados de nuevo.

**-¡Mikey!-**

**-¿Qué rayos hice?-**

**-¿Por qué interviniste? Lo tenía todo solucionado-**

**-¿¡Solucionado!? Cielos ¿¡Así me agradeces que te salve!?-**

**-Se defenderme-**

**-Sé que eres fuerte pero te confías demasiado, Sensei dice que uno debe ser humilde y debe aprender a saber sus propios límites-**

**-Y ahí vas de nuevo con los sermones-**

Ella me refunfuño mientras me miraba molesta, por supuesto que se enfadó mucho, pero bueno, no soy alguien que se enoje y regañe, pero hasta yo sé que uno no debe ser tan tonto como para ir a una batalla sin saber nada, solo trataba de protegerla, cielos no entiendo a las mujeres.

**-Yo solo trataba de protegerte, me sentiría mal si algo te llegara a pasar- **

No sé qué rayos dije pero trato de remediarlo en seguida porque comenzó a querer llorar, nota mental, preguntarle a Sensei sobre las mujeres.

**-**_**Cielos ¿Y ahora que hice?... **_**Este… yo… no quise… ser tan duro… este-**

**- "Sniff" No es eso, en verdad perdóname por ser tan imprudente, solo te cause molestias-**

**-Este… deja de llorar ¿Qué te parece si te entreno?-**

**- ¿Eh? ¿Crees que sira para eso?**

**- ¿Bromeas? Tienes excelentes dotes marciales, por ahora solo posees fuerza y eso no es suficiente, la fuerza y el conocimiento van de la mano pero no debes olvidar el corazón, el mediador entre la fuerza y la mente es el corazón, eso él lo que Sensei me enseño-**

**-Para ser un muchacho eres la persona más sabia que eh conocido-**

**-**_**¿Persona sabia? Es la primera chica que me dice eso… que digo más bien la única persona que me ha dicho eso, que bien se escucha estupendo- **_

**-Te has quedado callado ¿Dije algo malo?-**

**- No para nada, bien desde mañana seré tu Sensei, te llevare al dojo y te entrenare, será genial-**

**- ¿Cómo podré pagarte?-**

**-En realidad no es necesario pero si en realidad insistes puedes llevar una pizza de vez en cuando, eso me vendría de maravilla-**

**-Jejeje será un honor ser tu aprendiz… ahora tengo que irme Mikey Sensei-**

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó hacia su departamento, casa o no sé dónde rayos viva, nunca me ha dicho, dejémoslo en casa, se marchó y yo decidí hacer lo mismo ya que era tarde y todos estarían esperándome, al llegar me quito mi disfraz y lo dejo en mi cuarto, al salir me topo con todos que estaban mirando televisión y disfrutando de un pedazo de pizza antes de irse a dormir.

**-Miren quien llego, creí que te quedarías con tu loca y por eso me comí tu parte-**

**-¿¡COMO!?... ¡RAPH!-**

**-HAHAHA Es broma es broma ahí esta no te enojes, pero en serio creí que te quedarías con… ¿Cómo se llama la chiflada que encontraste?-**

**- No es una chiflada y se llama Jane ¡RESPETALA!-**

**-¿Cómo más llamarías a una persona que sale por las calles disfrazada con un traje ridículo?-**

**-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO!-**

**-¡RAPHAEL!... Respeta a los amigos de tu hermano, además ni siquiera la conoces-**

**-¡OUCH!-**

Sensei dijo eso mientras le propinaba sus clásicos bastonazos al tarado de Raph, se lo merece por grosero.

**-Si Raph, deja de ser tan duro, tienes la manía de alejar a las pocas chicas que se nos acercan-**

**-Mira bobonardo nadie te ha pedido tu opinión-**

**-Ni la tuya tampoco y aun así estas opinando a cerca de Jane-**

**-Donatello tiene razón hijo mío-**

**-Oh si ya entendí todos están en mi contra ok ok me callare-**

**-Mañana la traeré aquí así que por favor trata de no ser tan…-**

**-¿Tan qué?-**

**-Tan tú Raph- **

Leo chillo en tono burlón contra Raph.

**-"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr"-**

**-¡TOMARU!-**

Al escuchar eso todos nos callamos al instante, ahí es donde aproveché para decirle a Sensei que habia aceptado una aprendiz, solo espero que lo apruebe.

**-Sensei-**

**-¿Qué sucede ahora Miguel Ángel?-**

**-Mañana traeré a Jana aquí-**

**-Eso ya nos lo comunicaste hijo mío-**

**-Si pero…-**

**-¿Hay algo más que tengas que decir al respecto?**-

-**Quiero que sea una kunoichi-**

**-hmmm ya veo ¿Quieres que la entrene?-**

**-No Sensei-**

**-¿Entonces?-**

**-Deseo hacerlo yo mismo-**

Todos me miraron con asombro, técnicamente los únicos que podían aceptar un aprendiz eran Donnie y Leo, Leo era Jounin, Donnie y Raph eran chunin fuetes y yo a duras penas habia logrado ser chunin hacia poco tiempo, Sensei decía que no era que no fuese un buen guerrero, me decía que no ponía suficiente interés en mi profesión, pero Jane me necesita y yo quiero ser quien la entrene nadie más.

**-Ahora si te pasaste con tus estupideces Mikey-**

**-Mira hermanito, no eres lo suficientemente maduro como para ser un Sensei-**

**-Oh hablo el señor madurez, más bien "señor miro caricaturas el día entero y colecciono juguetes"-**

**-No me parece una razón lógica para que quieras estrenarla tu Mikey-**

Donnie hablo como siempre en su tono analítico y desaprobatorio cuando no le encontraba razón a algo.

**-Hijo mío, lo lamento pero no estas capacitado para aceptar un aprendiz-**

**-Pero Sensei-**

**-Lo lamento hijo mío, si deseas yo puedo entrenarla-**

**-¡NO! ¿¡SI TE DEMOSTRARA QUE PUEDO SER RESPONSABLE ME DEJARIAS ACEPTARLA COMO MI APRENDIZ!?-**

**- Si lograras demostrármelo… tal vez lo consideraría-**

**-Le propongo algo, si logro asestarle un golpe me dejara entrenarla-**

**-Es oficial, a este tarado se le zafó un tornillo-**

Hablo Raph murmurando entre dientes

**-¿Tanto así deseas esto Miguel Ángel?-**

**-De no ser así no estaría insistiendo-**

**-De acuerdo, vámonos al dojo-**

Sensei y yo estábamos en el dojo frente a frente listos para la batalla, sabía que esta batalla sería muy corta, la presencia de Sensei es intimidante pero no me doblegare, estoy firme en mi objetivo; la batalla a comenzado y trato de acercarme a él pero su defensa es impenetrable, no logro ni rozarlo, el en cambio en más de una ocasión me ha tirado al suelo, por algo es el mejor Sensei del mundo, me acerco tanto como mis habilidades me lo permiten pero no me es posible, trato de concentrarme todo cuanto puedo y respiro, pienso en como Leo logro darle un golpe la primera vez respiro de nuevo y pienso en mi estrategia, ataco y estuve a punto de tocarlo pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado esta vez, Sensei me tomo del brazo y me aplico una llave sometiéndome en el suelo, no saben cuánto duele, trato de zafarme como me sea posible, "la clave se desbalancear a tu oponente" Sensei mismo dijo eso y tengo que usarlo a mi favor antes de que mi tiempo se termine, usando mis piernas y olvidándome del dolor tiro al suelo a Sensei logrando atinarle un golpe, no fue muy certero, de echo el ataque fue estúpido hasta para mi gusto, Sensei se levanta como si nada le hubiera pasado, yo por mi parte estoy agotado, me levanta del suelo y me dirige unas cuantas palabras.

**-Hijo mío, cuando te lo propones eres un guerrero excelentísimo, por poco no lo logras, debo decir que me has dejado sorprendido, en hora buena Miguel Ángel, puedes tomar tu aprendiz-**

**-Leo, Donnie, alguien pellízqueme que creo que estoy soñando ¿Mikey lo consiguió?... ¡AUCH! ¡DONNIE!-**

**- Jejejejeje tú lo pediste y no me pude resistir jajajaja-**

**-¡ERA UNA METAFORA ESTUPIDO!-**

**-Mañana veremos a la famosa amiga de Mikey, me pregunto ¿Cómo será?-**

Leo miraba hacia el techo tratando de imaginarse como seria la amiga de Mikey, fue interrumpido por el no tan agradable comentario de Raph.

**-Conociendo los pésimos gustos de Mikey les apuesto mis raciones de pizza de una semana a que es un esperpento y una payasa 10 veces más molesta que el propio Mikey-**

**(Leo y Donnie al unísono) -De acuerdo-**

**-¡LOS ESCUCHE EH!-**

Ese comentario fue de muy mal gusto, Raph es un grosero pero bueno, solo espero que mañana no se comporte tan idiota con Jane, me dirijo a mi cama molesto y me duermo esperando el amanecer; a la mañana siguiente todo paso como siempre, hasta que llegó la hora en la que Jane debía llegar, eran como las 2 pm y un poco más cuando ella llego en compañía de Casey y April, se veía diferente sin su traje de viuda negra, su cabello estaba recgido, llevaba una camiseta negra de Iron Maiden1, llevaba puesto un pantalón deportivo en color negro y zapatos deportivos de igual manera, del mes que llevo de conocerla es la primera vez que la veo en ropa normal, ella es una amante del heavy metal y la mayor parte del tiempo viste de negro y aunque ella no sea muy risueña es muy dulce y tierna.

1: Para aquellos que no sepan de Iron Maiden es un famoso grupo de heavy metal

**-¿Hay alguien en casa?-**

**-April que bueno que llegas ¿Cómo fue la escuela?-**

**-Agotador como siempre gracias por preguntar Donnie-**

**-Ejem "COFF COFF"-**

**-A si hola Casey-**

**-Por Dios no comiencen con las peleas que estoy cansada-**

**-Tranquila roja nadie esa peleando… Ui si perdón, esta es la amiga de Mikey-**

**-Que malos creí que se habian olvidado de mi-**

Sali junto con todos los demás para recibir a Jane, todos la saludaron cordialmente a excepción de Raph el cual reacciono de una manera tonta… ¿No será que el?... nooo, ¿Oh si?... bueno si llega a hacer eso lo mato.

**-Mi nombre es Jane mucho gusto-**

**-Jane él es el adulto responsable de mi cuidado, es mi Sensei y padre Splinter-**

**-El gusto es mío señorita-**

**-A él ya lo conociste, es mi hermano el nerd, Donnie-**

**-¡Mikey!... mucho gusto-**

**-Él es mi hermano mayor y el líder, Leo-**

**-Muchísimo gusto señorita- **

**-Y mi hermano Raph el cual ESPERO QUE SEA AMABLE CONTIGO-**

**-o/O E…. este… ejem… yo… soy…-**

**-Mucho gusto **_**¿Por qué me mirara así? De seguro tengo algo en los dientes… **_**emmm ¿Sucede algo?**_**-**_

**-Hijo mio no seas descortes con la visita, saluda- **

**-Si Raph ¿Sucede algo malo?-**

Me dirijo a Raph con tomo molesto, no sé qué rayos se trae pero no me agrada nada como mira a Jane.

**-¡NO! claro que no, emm pues Jane, un… ammm… placer conocerte…. Ummm deberas-**

**-Si claro, Mikey ¿Qué hay con lo que me dijiste anoche?-**

**-Oh si por supuesto hablemos aquí sígueme-**

"Mikey y jane salen de escena"

**-jejejeje-**

**-¿De qué te ríes bobonardo?- **

**-¿De qué?-**

**- Si ¿De qué?- **

Raph protesto demandante

**-Eh ganado dos cosas-**

**-¿?-**

**-Tus raciones de pizza por una semana y la satisfacción de restregarte en la cara que te gusto la amiga de Mikey-**

**-Solo faltaba ver tu cara Raph-**

Donnie reía triunfante, al fin podría vengarse de todos los malos momentos que le hiso pasar, por fin sabría lo que se siente.

**-Par de idiotas claro que no-**

**-No lo niegues Raph, solo admítelo-**

**-Faltaba más ¿Tú también en mí contra Jones?-**

**-Raph, ella es la amiga de Mikey así que ten cuidado si-**

**-Para rematar April-**

**-Este es tu castigo por hablar mal de las personas sin conocerlas hijo mío, espero que sepas llevar bien este asunto sin causar problemas-**

**-Grrrrrrrrr-**

_Desde la perspectiva de Raph_

Me fui directo a mi cuarto después de eso, todos en mi contra, cielos a nadie le interesa como me siento, cielos pero dejando eso de lado ¿Qué rayos me paso con la amiga de Mikey? Solo con verla no sé, a quien engaño, es la mujer más hermosa que haya visto, no creí que le bobo de Mikey lograra encontrar a una despampanante belleza, porque habré abierto mi bocota, cada vez que la abro todo me sale mal… ¡mierda! Si Mikey llega a enterarse de seguro se la pasara burlándose de mí y en el peor de los casos, se enojara conmigo.

BIEN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA, SE LO DI A LEER A MIKEY Y LE AGRADU MUCHO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SE RIAN TANTO COMO EL LO HISO, HASTA AQUÍ CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO, NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE SE DIGNARONA A LEER MI FIC, LES ASGRADESCO EL APOYO, AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC QUE ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y AGRADESCO A RYOKO POR TODAS SUS SUGERENCIAS PARA MEJORAR, COMO DIJE ESTOY PARA USTEDES Y PIDO PERDON DE ANTEMANO POR LAS FALTAS "HORROGRAFICAS" QUE LLEGUEN A ENCONTRAR, SIN MAS TONTERIAS QUE DECIR EME AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.

**_Cap. #2: Sintiendo algo que no debo sentir._**

Narracion: blablabla

Dialogo: -blablabla-

Pensamiento: _blablabla_

_Desde la perspectiva de Raph._

Esto era malo, muy malo y todo por abrir mi gran y enorme bocota, debo hacer lo posible por que Mikey no piense que quiero quitarle a su amiga pero como iba a saber yo que la amiga de Mikey era una sexi y curvilínea metalera; temprano en la mañana me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina para desayunar y lo primero que vi al entrar en la cocina fue las furtivas miradas de Leo y Donnie y a un indiferente Mikey que se ocupada en comer su cereal con leche, nos miraba con confusión por no saber de qué se trataba el intercambio de miradas, gracias que Mikey es un soquete o si no de seguro me iría mal, me pongo furioso con ellos y me aseguro de que no me delaten con Mikey pero no parece servir de mucho, están a segundos de revolcarse de la risa, par de soquetes, en fin, a mañana paso y entrenamos como de costumbre y todo casi normal exceptuando las risas de Leo y Donnie que sacaron de quiso a Sensei; la tarde llego y con ella April, Jane y Casey, Jane se veía tan hermosa para mi tormento su ropa era ceñida a su cuerpo haciendo para mi mucho más difícil no notarla.

-¡MIKEEY!-

-Hola Jane ¿Cómo estás?-

Se saludaron amistosamente como de costumbre, hoy era el día en que Mikey entrenaría a Jane así que todos nos dirigimos a ver curiosos ante como seria Mikey en su primer día siendo un Sensei.

-Bien Jane primero que nada desde ahora seré tu Sensei y me llamaras como tal y responderás a todas mis órdenes con un fuerte "HAI SENSEI"-

-Hai Sensei-

-Muy bien ahora llego la hora de tu primera lección, ya trataste de atacarle la noche en donde nos conocimos así que se cómo son tus reflejos, por ahora me responderás ¿Qué se necesita para ser un buen ninja?-

Quien viera a Mikey tan elocuente y serio, de veras este es un lado de él que jamás llegue a conocer.

-Emmm se necesita ser muy fuerte-

-Error-

-¿Eh?-

-Sijilo, paciencia y las dos más importantes DISIPLINA Y EXPERIENCIA-

-Ya veo, Hai Sensei-

Siiii claaaaaaaro, esas eran las cosas que Mikey carecía por completo, el más sorprendido con el desempeño de Mikey era Splinter, siempre decía que la enseñanza con él era dura y a veces usaba una frase… ¿Cómo era?... A si ya me acuerdo "Eh arado en el mar" pero esta vez se dio cuenta de que todos los conocimientos que Mikey le impartió le quedaron pero el muy flojo no le interesa recordarlos, hay veces en que Mikey es una verdadera caja de sorpresas… emm mas bien esa caja a la cual le das cuerda y sale un payaso para asustarte, si esa me parece más la frase que le queda; después de eso comenzó con los primeros entrenamientos, Jane era muy fuerte y difícil de controlar, una mujer indomable, soy un imbécil, no debí quedarme viéndola como un idiota eso solo produjo que todos reventaran de risa, me fui del lugar furioso directo a la cocina donde habia pizza, me disponía a comer una pero.

-Idiotas imbéciles, si me delatan con Mikey les sacare el relleno a todos, comeré la pizza que tengo hambre-

-¿Qué crees que haces chico listo?-

Era leo el cual llegaba para molestarme "OTRA VEZ" uggg creo que un grano en el trasero sería menos estorboso.

-¿Qué no ves? Estoy comiendo menso-

-Si no mal recuerdo alguien aposto y perdió y todos tus pedazos me pertenecen hasta que me dé la gana de olvidar esa apuesta-

-Infeliz mal nacido-

Le tire la pizza a la cara y salí de la cocina, la primera lección de Jane no habia durado mucho y ella estaba mirando caricaturas junto a todos, Leo llamo a todos a la cocina para la pizza que no me habia dejado comer, todos fueron gustosos menos Jane que prefirió mirar atentamente las caricaturas, ya que no me habian dejado comer decidí sentarme junto a ella.

-Hola Jane-

-Si hora-

Contesto indiferente a mi saludo, ¿A caso me odia?

-Emmm ¿Te caigo mal acaso?-

-Eh… es que… no por supuesto que no-

Me ignoro de nuevo y se concentró en las caricaturas, tratare con otra cosa.

-¿Qué opinas de lo nuevo que sale hoy en día? El heavy no es como antes y eso que soy muy joven-

-…. ¡SIII TIENES RAZON! ¡POR FIN ALGUIEN QUE HABLA CON RAZON! Lo único que sacan hoy son gritos y tipos que tocan guitarras como desquiciados ¿Dónde quedo la hermosura de la letra y la genialidad del heavy del pasado?-

Creo que logre algo, sí que bien, debo empezar por ahí, hablamos por un momento y se puede decir que congeniamos bien, hablamos por largo rato hasta que se hiso de noche, ella me pregunto por el baño dejándome a solas, de pronto todos salieron, Mikey tenía su disfraz puesto, cielos que idiota se ve, del baño salió Jane con su disfraz, por todos los cielos, me imagine que se veía estúpida pero ¿¡ACASO TIENE QUE VERSE TAN SEXI!? Oh no espero que Mikey no se haya percatado… ha claro que no él es un despistado por fortuna.

-¿Estas lista Jane?-

-Claro Mikey Sensei-

-Lo sigo diciendo ¿Qué raro se ve eso?

Casey miraba con extrañeza esa escena y con razón pero no opino más así que los ignoro

-Mikey hermano ¿No has considerado optar por…?

-¡ES MEJOR QUE CIERRES LA BOCA DONNIE!-

-Qué carácter ok quédate con tu disfraz-

-Déjenlos se ven lindos-

-April ¿Define lindo?-

Leo discutía con April sobre si la escena era cursi o estúpida y me parece que quedaron que era una combinación de los dos, en medio de esas estúpidas discusiones Mikey y Jane salían para sus rondas nocturnas pero antes de salir Mikey se me acerco de nuevo dejando a Jane y los demás en la entrada lejos de nosotros y me dirigió las siguientes palabras.

-Raph hermano ¿Te agrado Jane?-

-o.O… Este… pues… me da igual-

-Te gusta ¿Verdad?-

Los dos reímos ante ese comentario pero después el me asusto con lo que dijo.

-Bueno hermano se perfectamente que me crees un estúpido y que no me doy cuenta, se bien que te encanto MI amiga, te dejare esto en claro "NO TE ASERQUES A JANE O CONOCERAS UN LADO FEO DE MI"-

HASTA AQUÍ CON ESTE CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y YA CONTINUO CON EL RESTO, GRACIAS POR LEER


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA HOLA A TODOS PERDONEN LA DEMORA EME AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPITITULO DE ESTE FIC QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE.

**_Cap. #3: Mi territorio_**

Narracion: blablablá

Dialogo: -blablabla-

_Narración sin perspectiva de personaje_

Raph habia subestimado a su hermano de la banda naranja, siempre creyó que era un idiota con la mente lejos de este mundo pero no fue así, se habia dado cuenta de lo que sentía el malhumorado joven de la banda roja y el por otro lado estaba luchando contra dos partes de sí mismo, la parte que amaba a su hermano le decía que lo respetara y que si pasaba la línea probablemente perdería lo único realmente valioso que poseía en este mundo por algo probablemente pasajero, una calentura de adolecente, pero su lado humano y hedonista el cual no podía controlar el hecho de que le gustaba Jane, se sentía hipnotizado por el contoneo de sus caderas, solo deseaba tenerla para él y solo para él, dos partes de él que luchaban en lo más profundo de su humana alma, una era su alma y la otra su cuerpo, un adolecente es una combinación de un cuerpo de adulto con un pensamiento de niño, sin duda una combinación peligrosa sin duda; Jane y Mikey habian salido a sus patrullajes, el joven de la banda naranja era ahora el Sensei de Jane y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, era más o menos las 2 de la mañana y el joven de rojo estaba en la parte más dulce de sus sueños, o si a eso se le podía llamar dulce, la soñaba en su traje de viuda negra, él estaba amarrado y amordazado, ella se le acercaba y le quitaba su banda con los dientes mientras pasaba sus labios por su rostro, el al estar atado y "emocionado solo le toco abalanzarse sobre ella y arrancarle todo lo que pudo con los dientes, su cuerpo era tan perfecto como siempre imagino, ella enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le desato todos sus nudos, pero en cuanto la abrazo.

-Jane, hueles tan bien, Jane, de seguro iremos al infierno por esta traición pero no puedo detenerme-

-Relájate, aquí estamos seguros, tu solo ocúpate de amarme como tú sabes-

-Esto es malo, tan malo que se siente tan bien-

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? -

-¿Eh?-

-¡Quítenme a este loco de encima!-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué rayos estas diciendo Jane?-

En cuanto el emocionado muchacho de rojo abrió los ojos se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que se encontraba abrazando a nada más ni a nada menos que a su amigo Casey, su grito se escuchó por toda la guarida.

_En la mañana después del bochornoso incidente en el cuarto de Raph._

-Cielos no vuelvo a interrumpir tus sueños Raph ¿Tan urgido andas?-

-¡CALLATE IMBÉCIL!-

-Aaaa ahora yo soy el imbécil (pone voz dulce) después de que yo soy la victima de quien trataste de aprovecharte-

-(Colérico) ¡DEJA DE DECIR IMBECILADAS!-

-Hahaha ok ok ya me divertí pero ¿Qué harás con lo que "jijijiji" sientes por Jane?-

-Deja esa risita estúpida-

-(A todo volumen) ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

-¡BASTA!-

-Coff coff ok ok ya termine de reírme-

-Y respondiendo a la otra pregunta no lo sé, Mikey parecía despistado pero se dio cuenta-

-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Pues me amenazo-

-Mmmm esto es malo pero lo que te diría es que mejor trata de rendirte, desahógate de alguna manera yo que sé si quieres te presto mis revistas-

-¡NOOO!... ¬/¬ ejem… ya tengo las mías-

-Tranquilo no hay de que avergonzarse estamos entre hombres y regresando a lo de Jane te dire que mejor deja esa idea, si cruzas esa línea estas poniendo en juego el lazo que tienes con tu hermano-

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero esto está creciendo y no puedo detenerlo-

-Mmmmm ni cómo ayudarte Raph, no es que pueda presentarte a otras chicas-

-(Cara triste) ¿Qué hago? Espero no haber gritado muy fuerte, que más da ni que ella me hubiera escuchado-

-¿Jane? Está durmiendo en la sala de la tele-

(Pongan su cara favorita de trágame tierra a Raph)

-No puede ser, dime que no grite-

-Emmmm pues ¿Quieres que te diga que no o la verdad?-

-Oh no no puede ser nooooooooo ¿Qué es lo que dije? No más bien no quiero saber-

-Bueno al menos una buena noticia, no gritaste su nombre al menos, solo dijiste que olía bien o algo así y hablaste sobre una traición ¿o era infierno?… bueno balbuceabas a gritos nada mas-

-Que consuelo, espero que los demás no hayan escuchado-

-mmmm esos están en la cocina desayunando y si te escucharon por eso me mandaron a ver que te pasaba-

-Oh no, ¡MIERDA!-

Despues de eso los dos salieron y el joven de rojo vio a Jane en la sala de la tele junto a Mikey, los dos se habian sentado en la butaca y terminaron dormidos apoyados la cabeza la una contra la otra, habian caído rendidos al llegar de sus rondas, todavía traían sus trajes puestos, Jane tenía el brazo de Mikey muy bien agarrado y sonreía, ¿Qué le habrá visto Mikey? ¡A MIKEY! Pero bueno más allá de esa escena se sentía aliviado de que ninguno de los dos lo haya oído, o al menos eso es lo que le creyó.

-Alegrate Raph, no te escucharon-

-Menos mal Casey-

En cuanto terminaron sus fraces Mikey atrajo a Jane hacia sí sin abrir los ojos y la aprisiono en un abrazo.

-Estoy despierto y si, te escuche Raph-

-(Casey y Raph) ¿¡o.O!?-

-Te estas metiendo con territorio ajeno hermano, es MI TERRITORIO-

MUUUY BIEN TORTUFANS, SIENTO QUE ESTO ME HA QUEDADO MUY CORTO PERO YA QUE, ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA Y QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAP, SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA A TODOS, DISCULPEN LA DEMORA YA LES EXPLIQUE LO DE LA LUZ PERO LES PROMETO QUE NO LES DEJARE NADA INCOMPLETO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR EME AQUÍ EL CAP.

**_Cap. #4: El lazo con mi hermano_**

Narración: blablablá

Dialogo: -blablablá-

Pensamiento: (blablablá)

Acciones: [blablablá]

Recuerdo/narración de perspectiva de personaje (solo en los títulos): _blablablá_

_Desde la perspectiva de Raph_

Me siento mal, mi hermano es todo para mí y ahora estoy entre él y su amiga, es más o menos las 3 de la tarde y me encuentro ojeando mis comics en la sala, pero mi mente está muy lejos de ellos, toda mi atención se encuentra en Mikey que está entrenando a Jane, a pesar de la expectativa de todo el mundo es un buen maestro, Jane aprende rápido y sin mencionar que es muy fuerte, pero no muy ágil, ese es el fuerte de Mikey, ágil y rápido, Mikey esquiva con increíble habilidad todos los aun torpes ataques que ella trata de darle, una parte de mi siente celos, mierda, no puedo controlar eso, siento rabia de no poder tocarla como él lo hace, se encuentran conectados con la mirada, miro con una rabia incontrolable los toqueteos traviesos que se dan el uno al otro, se ve a leguas que ella le quiere, puede que no físicamente porque ¡por favor! No necesito explicarlo, ella habia visto algo en el que nadie más ve, el lado de Mikey que solo puede mostrarle a su otro yo, vaaa que sarta de porquerías, pero entre eso de mirarlos un recuerdo viene a mi mente, cuando teníamos alrededor d años.

_Recuerdos de hace años_

_Splinter salía todas las noches a la superficie a buscar algo de comida para nosotros, nos decía siempre que jamás saliéramos, Leo siempre tarando de imitar a Splinter tomaba el papel de padre, "según él", trataba de ordenarnos y de que no peleáramos, Donnie siempre inventando algo nuevo para que todos jugáramos, Mikey era 50 veces más curioso de lo que es ahora; era fácil que se metiera en líos, en ese entonces Mikey habia encontrado en un montón de desperdicios un cuaderno para pintar con todo y lápices de colores, cuando lo vi lo quería para mí pero para mí desgracia Mikey lo habia visto primero y se lo quedo él._

_-A mí me gusta eso, quiero que me lo des-_

_-Claro que no, es mío y yo lo vi primero-_

_-Dámelo ahora-_

_-Que no Raph-_

_Le di un golpe a Mikey y este me respondió con otro golpe más fuerte, llore por supuesto, Splinter apareció para controlar la situación._

_-Miguel Ángel, no debiste golpear a tu hermano, discúlpate ahora-_

_-¡NO! ¡EL QUIERE QUITARME MI CUADERNO Y NO ES JUSTO!-_

_-¿Es eso cierto Raphael?-_

_-Sniff… yo… sniff… yo quiero esa… sniff… cosa…-_

_-Eso no es bueno Raphael, eso le pertenece a tu hermano y no a ti, no tienes el derecho a quitárselo, y Miguel Ángel, debiste prestarle a tu hermano el cuaderno-_

_-Trata de hacerlo pero él es malo y se quiere quedar con mi cuaderno-_

_-Mmmm, Raphael, no seas malvado, por tu mala acción no tienes derecho a ese cuaderno ni prestado-_

_Eso me enfureció, corrí hasta mi cuarto y llore mucho, solo pensé en una forma de vengarme, lo pensé durante varios días esperando una oportunidad, vi a Mikey romper la primera regla que nos tenía Sensei, lo vi salir hacia la superficie cuando nadie miraba, yo no salí, solo lo vi hasta que regreso, espere hasta que se hiso de día, cuando Sensei llegaba, no dude en contarle lo ocurrido._

_-Sensei-_

_-Ahora no Raphael, tengo mucho sueño-_

_-Es que es algo grave-_

_-Está bien Raph ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Sé que no debo decirlo pero… Mikey… el… salió a la superficie-_

_-¿¡QUÉ!?-_

_Sensei llamo a Mikey y se dirigió a el muy molesto, Mikey dio una respuesta que hasta el día de hoy lo recuerdo._

_-¿¡POR QUE LO HICISTE!? ¡PUDO PASARTE ALGO! ¡PEQUEÑO DESOBEDIENTE!-_

_-Sensei, quítele el cuaderno-_

_-[Llora a mares] Yo…. Y…yo… me sentí mal por haber lastimado a Raph, asi que Sali a buscar otro cuaderno igual… pe…. Pe… pero no halle uno igual, so… solo encontré… este…-_

_Mikey saco un pequeño cuaderno un tanto maltratado, pero tenía muchas hojas en blanco, Mikey lloro muchísimo, Splinter se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado._

_-Oh, ya veo, sé que me desobedeciste Miguel Ángel pero tu Raphael, traicionaste a tu hermano de una manera maliciosa y malévola ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-_

_-Yo… yo…-_

El presente

En ese momento me sentí el ser más miserable del mundo, traicione a mi hermano por una estupidez, en cuanto el trato de hacer algo lindo por mi arriesgándose de una manera peligrosa en extremo, desde ese día me jure a mí mismo que lo protegería de todo mal para expiar la culpa que hasta ahora siento, le prometí que jamás lo volvería a traicionar, nunca, pero ahora me encontraba en una encrucijada peligrosa, un lado de mi el cual no controlaba crecía, cuando Jane estaba cerca no podía controlarme, solo quería tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto me gustaba, pero si lo hacía… no se… quizá pierda a mi hermano; Jane se me acerco sacándome de mi trance, el corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho.

-¿The walking death?1-

1: Popular saga de comics que ya muchos conocerán y si no pues pueden buscarlo en el inter y despejar la duda

-Perdón ¿Qué?-

-The walking death, el comic que lees, es genial, yo tengo todos incluido la serie en personas-

-¿Hablas en serio? Genial, siempre quise verla pero no los tiran a la basura y no he podido verla-

-No hay problema, yo mañana traigo mi laptop y la vemos-

-Ok, espero con ansias… este… por la serie-

-Jeje, bien ahora me voy, estoy molida, además tengo que hacer tarea y esta noche tengo patrulla con Mikey Sensei-

-(¿¡MIKEY SENSEI!? Jamás me acostumbrare a eso)-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No… no nada, mañana nos vemos-

Jane se fue despidiéndose de mí y de Mikey el cual se encontraba parado en la entrada, a él le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se encontraba y de espaldas hacia mí, Mikey la abrazo con su mirada fija a mi mirándome, ella solo sonrio y le dijo algo al oído, marchándose ella Mikey me dijo.

-No quiero creer cosas malas de mi hermano-

-Mikey, no pienses mal de mi, yo no…-

-Me niego a creerlo, ¿Tienes una cita con ella?-

-¡NO! es solo emmm, para ver algo que nos agrada, es tu amiga, si quieres puedes verla con nosotros ¿Crees que me atrevería a traicionarte?-

-Mmm esa es una buena idea, mañana no los dejare solos-

-Cla… claro-

-A si, y otra cosa, espero que no me traiciones como lo hiciste antes, aun te quiero hermano y si lo haces me dolería mucho, ten en cuenta algo, ¡ELLA ES MI MUJER!-

-¡O.O!… O…OK-

HASTA AQUÍ CON ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP, SIENTO QUE ME QUEDO CUTRE EL FINAL ESPERO QUE USTEDE NO PIENSEN ESO ¿QUÉ LES PARECIO?


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA A TODOS, PERDONEN LA DEMORA, ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO DE CASA Y ESCRIBIR AHORA ES UN TANTO DIFICIL, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE NO LES DEJARE NADA INCOMPLETO, COMO DICE EL DICHO, LENTO PERO SEGURO, SIN MAS TONTERIAS EME AQUÍ EL QUITO CAPITULO.

**_Cap. #5: Mi lazo con Jane._**

Narracion: blablablá

Dialogo: -blablabla-

Pensamiento: (blablablá)

Acciones: [blablablá]

Recuerdos/narración desde perspectiva: _blablablá _

_Desde la perspectiva de Mikey_

Jane habia llegado para ver The walking dead1, trajo con ella si disco duro portátil para ver la serie como habia quedado con Raph, yo por mi parte los vigilaba… más bien dicho vigilaba a Raph para que no se pasara con ella, no cabía en mi cabeza que mi propio hermano quiera quitarme a Jane, más bien no lo quiero creer, no creo que mi hermano sea capaz de eso; Jane llego y se sentó en la butaca de la sala de la tele, Raph llego con la laptop que le habia pedido prestado a Donnie…. "Más bien me la arrancho de mi laboratorio, estaba ocupado mirando imágenes de…. Ejem imágenes recreativas"…. ¡DONNIE SE SUPONE QUE ES MI HISTORIA!... ejem perdonen, como les decía Raph llego con la pc de Donnie y trato de sentarse junto a Jane, yo me senté entre ellos, Raph pareció algo molesto pero paso.

1 Disculpen si no escribo bien pero a veces se me va

-¿No ibas a traer tu pc?-

-Emmm pues me pareció más cómodo traer solo mi disco duro portátil-

-Calla Raph que ella sabe lo que hace, quiero ver así que silencio-

-Pero si a ti no te gusta esta serie ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Bromeas ¿Verdad raph?-

-Oh… si perdón Mikey-

-No sé qué pasa pero dejen de pelear y miremos la serie-

_Narración sin perspectiva de personaje_

Los 3 muchachos comenzaron a mirar el programa, Jane y el muchacho de rojo miraban con una enorme atención la serie, cada detalle y cada escena era una mezcolanza de emociones para los dos, por otro lado para el revoltoso quelonio de naranja era lo más aburrido de todo este mundo, le gustaban muchas cosas pero esta sin duda no era una de ellas, presa del sueño se durmió, paso un largo momento y terminaron de mirar el programa, era ya de noche, las 9 de la noche aproximadamente, el quelonio de rojo aprovechando la siesta de su hermano hablo a Jane para romper el hielo.

-Estuvo genial, gracias por traerlo-

-No hay porque Raph, quería ver esto contigo-

-¿En serio?-

-Si-

-(Le gusto si le gusto genial…. Cielos no esto es malo no es genial pero porque me siento feliz) genial-

-Claro, eres como el amigo que jamás tuve-

-(Oh… esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto)-

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-No nada nada-

-Hoy tenia patrulla con Mikey, cielos está dormido lo despertare-

-No, déjalo dormir, pues… si quieres…. Yo… ire contigo-

-Pero-

-No hay problema-

-Pues… está bien Raph pero no estoy muy segura-

El emocionado muchacho de rojo acompaño a Jane a la puerta, dispuesto a pasar el patrullaje con ella, Jane por su parte no estaba tan seguro, en eso Mikey despertó y pues no le gustó nada lo que vio.

-¿Escuche bien? No puedo creerlo, Raph, me negaba a creer que quisieras aprovecharte de la sutiacion, ¿¡QUIERS QUITARME A MI JANE!?-

_-_¿Qué? No yo no quise…-

-¡SUELTALA YA!-

[Arrancha a Jane y la jala hacia si]

-Mikey no te enojes, el no quiso hacer nada malo-

-¡TE LO ADVIERTO POR ULTIMA VEZ! ¡ALEJADE DE ELLA O TE IRA MAL!-

_Desde la perspectiva de Mikey_

Salí muy enojado de la guarida, Raph se estaba pasando y no lo iba a permitir que me quitara a Jane, la quiero más que a la pizza, ella parecía muy triste con lo enojado que yo me sentía, creo que quería llorar.

-¿Qué se a creído Raph?-

-[Comienza a sollozar] yo…-

-Este… disculpa no quise ser grosero-

-Nunca te habia visto tan furioso, creo que fue mi culpa, lo siento Mikey Sensei-

-No… claro que no fue culpa tuya-

-Ya es de noche, creo que deberías regresar a casa-

-¡NO!... este pues no quiero regresar por ahora-

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?-

-¿Pero no estarán tus parientes ahí?-

-¿Se te olvida que te dije que en casa me echaron? Vivo sola así que no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie-

-¿Cómo rayos haces para comer?-

-Todavía soy menor de edad, mi padre me da una pensión para sobrevivir, no es mucho pero con eso puedo comer, me hecho de casa cuando se hartó de mí y ahora vivo sola-

-¿Y tu madre?-

-Murió cuando tenía 2 años, mi madre vivía en un departamento de arriendo y la dueña del edificio la quería como a una hija, la señora fue muy amable conmigo, me dio el mismo departamento donde mi madre vivió ya que dice que soy como su nieta-

-Oh ya veo, entiendo, lo siento mucho-

-Relajate, no hay lio, ¿Sabías que envidio tu vida?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, tienes un lindo y amoroso padre, amigos geniales y hermanos que te adoran y pues yo no tengo a nadie, eres genial-

-No es verdad, me tienes a mí-

-¿A ti?... oh es verdad te tengo a ti-

Hablábamos mientras nos dirigíamos a su casa, nos entretuvimos tanto con la conversación que no nos dimos cuenta que habíamos demorado un poco en llegar, su casa era acogedora y linda, no tenía los mejores lujos pero era muy hogareña, un hogar hogareño, al llegar ella me ofrecio un trozo de pizza genial.

-Gracias por la pizza esta rica-

-De nada, yo misma la prepare-

-¿¡EN SERIO!?-

-Si-

-¡Eres la chica más genial que eh conocido!-

-n/n gracias Mikey Sensei-

-Cielos ya es tarde, creo que debería volver a casa-

-No me dejes sola, quédate conmigo, hoy me siento mal-

-Ummm bueno si quieres-

No me dejo marcharme, nos pusimos de acuerdo en ver una película, yo quería ver un genial anime de genero mecha, ella quería ver la película de zombis esa, oh cielos odio los zombis, peleamos por un momento pero bueno alguien tenía que ceder y yo cedi, terminamos viendo a los zombis, me dormí por un momento, para mí no fueron más de 3 segundos pero paso una hora, mágicamente me encontraba en la cama de Jane, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que ella se encontraba a mi lado.

-[Se levanta] Pe… perdón por haberme apoderado de tu cama-

-No hay cuidado-

-o/O Emmm no es que no me guste lo que haces pero ¿No crees que estas siendo muy atrevida?-

Ella se recostó sobre mí y me miro como nadie lo habia hecho nunca, era agradable pero recordé que me miro así cuando me electrocuto el día en que nos conocimos.

-¿No querrás electrocutarme de nuevo?-

-No tonto-

-Oh pues ¿Qué ha…?-

-Calla y déjame terminar, necesite de mucho valor para admitirlo y mucho más para decírtelo, el día que te conocí te creí el mayor idiota que haya visto, eras la criatura mas extraña que haya visto jamás, horrible…-

-No sé a donde quieras llegar con eso-

Pero me salvaste la vida, me recogiste del callejón donde me estaba desangrando, de no haber sido por ti ese día habría muerto, nadie habría llorado por mí, nadie hubiese puesto importancia a mi muerte, nada más que la trágica muerte de una delincuente en las noticias, pero llegaste tú y me salvaste y de diste una nueva razón para vivir, sin querer cautivaste mi corazón, me horrorice al principio porque éramos diferentes, me costó admitir que te amaba, me salvaste la vida y no he encontrado otra manera de agradecerte que entregándome a ti-

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba que me dijera eso y que fuera tan atrevida, ella me beso y yo correspondí a su beso, la abrase mientras ella pues se quedó en ropa interior, habría continuado de no ser porque bueno… me asuste, no sabía que tenía que hacer, jamás le habia gustado a una chica, tenía miedo de lastimarla, era mi primera vez y no tenía idea de cómo rayos debía tratarla, no es que no quisiera, tenía miedo y ella pareció detectarlo.

-¿Jamás has estado con una chica?-

-Es una broma ¿No?-

-cierto, lo olvide pero es que la brecha entre nuestras diferencias para mi ya no existe y te veo como alguien igual a mí-

-Lo siento, es que tengo miedo de lastimarte-

-Relájate, está bien, no lo haremos-

Eso dijo ella pero no me soltó, en vez de eso me beso con un cariño que jamás habia sentido, me estremecí mucho, era una sumamente agradable sensación dentro de mí, la tome y la puse debajo de mí, lo que quería ahora era besarla y así lo hice por un momento hasta que sentí que ella quería apartarme, me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a ahogarse, yo puedo retener más la respiración pero ella no, a eso me refería con el miedo a lastimarla, no podía detener mis manos, me gustaban su suaves piernas, mi mano se dirijo hasta su intimidad, la sentí temblar, le di unos cuantos mordiscos y la escuche reír, ella por su parte me araño un poco, no duro mucho pero debo decir que fue sumamente agradable, nos quedamos dormidos después de eso, al despertar eran como las 5 de la mañana, Sensei iba a matarme, a quien le importa me encuentro muy feliz ahora como para preocuparme por eso.

HASTA AQUÍ CON ESTE FIC, DISCULPES SI NO LES GUSTA COMO HA QUEDADO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SIENTO LA DEMORA, ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO DE CASA Y NO CUENTO CON MUCHO TIEMPO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS LEEMOS EL EN POSIBLE ULTIMO CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS.


End file.
